You Left Me Long Ago
by Meta Luv3r
Summary: NME is tired of waiting for Meta, his son, to except being evil. In turn, he decides to start a project, a double. The main item required lies within Meta Knight. On the other hand, the double only wants to know why his mother hates him, he wonders why she always pushes him away. Will ENeMEe succeed? Will the double succeed? How Meta Knight deal with the news? :: DISCONTINUED ::
1. I miss him

**of course i don't own any characters besides the OC's i create**

* * *

_The home base was still in constant orbit, spinning around yet not moving its hundreds, thousands of ships surrounding the outside force fields. My husband takes very little measures in protecting his creations and thinks that they have a liking to him for placing them in his chess board of life and death that decide their fates. The truth of course was that everyone feared his powers and measure of how far he would possibly go to crushing them inside his palms._

* * *

_"_ Mrs Chuva, are you a wake?" asked a scratchy voice outside of my bedroom door, which was made of a non rusting metal, the screw drivers visible to the eye but drilled into the metallic material and shiny grey. There were buttons on the side to open and close the door as well. Of course, the down side was you could barely hear anything going on outside, such as someone shouting out alerts to set the lock inside your room. The good thing was that it would take more than a few missals and atomic bombs before you could even make a dent on anything.

My short lavender hair was puffy from my restless night of no sleep and all work, my blue eyes with dark rings around them covered in crows feet and mascara running which smeared on my cheeks, the strawberry scented lipstick pushed around and about my lavender colored skin. ( skin color like Garlude and Escargoon ) My head popped up from the soft, white pillows that were scattered around the top of my bed. The blanket slightly moving down closer to my waist line, and my hands forcing myself upwards to stare at the door. Then the alarm clock on my night stand.

_'9:30 am, why am I being woke up? Its Saturday now. I don't need to work,_

I thought to myself. Without a word, I moved my hands to the side, one hanging over my mattress and lazily swinging side to side. My head fell back into place on one of the many pillows. " I'm too tired, Merlin. Come back later." i said with my weary voice. Merlin, as much as sounding as a female, was really a young creation of my husband. ENeMe, or Nightmare, as he's well known for. Merlin was a small one, with green eyes that were simple dots, his red hair was a short cut as such seen in militarizes, his pale skin would show his light pink cheeks. Most employees wore armor with NME's logo imprinted on the back, but Merlin was simply a child. 12 years by human, 120 in demon beast, time goes by much faster in space ( fact: a day in Venus is longer than a year ).

He opened the door and peered his head in, only his eyes were visible." I'm sorry, , but the _master _had sent me to wake you, he said it was important. He said something about _The double being completed for transportation." _My eyes automatically burst open, how could I have forgotten about the project, well, double?

**~Flash Back~**

_"Is the DNA completed from us?" ENeMEee hissed at one of the scientist, Wun. He was spooked by the harsh voice and overall sudden occupancy of someone else being in the laboratory with him." Y-Yes." he replied fixing his glasses," We have successfully added both of your blood contents, but two things still interests me. 1) How to copy the first Dark Star. 2) How the first one was made. If I could just figure out how to answer these questions in mind, the double will be exactly like the Prince." He said pressing his hands on the glass studying the body submersed in the green fluid container. ENeMEe gripped at the scientist lab coat and brought him up to eye level, his eyes burning red like fresh fiery flames." We don't want them to be alike! They, are suppose to be opposites you fool! Are you telling me this one is __**good?!**__" The scientist wiggled to free himself, in terror." Well I-We-I can't be certain," he wailed still struggling to be free of his master's harsh grip. ENeMEe openly dropped the helpless creature without a single feeling of guilt, making the scientist cruelly making him bang his head first on the metallic floor. The scientist scrambled to his feet and ran to one of his many desk, searching through many misplaced papers._

_' Data,data,data'_

_repeated in the scientist mind, he needed to find this folder that held just about everything he needed to explain his second plan. Finally he found the red folder with I2 written with black pen enlarged on the front." Sir, in this folder holds the calculations AND simplest theory to the problem. Let me read you the observations,_

_**File: M**_

_Male_

_Name: Meta_

_Bio: Enjoys the cite and scent of fresh blood, affects of the Dark Star. Loyal to masters orders. Most observed weakness is that he loses control to any cite of flesh and blood involved situations. Otherwise, normal behavior and prefers to spend time with his mother and pets, Moonlight and Raspberry, baby wolfwraths. "_

_The scientist finish with a huff for fresh air after saying the mouthful spoken words. ENeMEe straightened his body and eyes returning to normal," What does this have to do with the double?" he asked stepped towards the glass container to see the figures features." If we can get the original Dark Star, we can sample it to make a stronger copy, or just place it into the double!" the scientist joyfully exclaimed. ENeMEe turned to door to exit, but stopped before pressing to make his way into the halls." We will first try the sample", he left without a single more word said._

**Present**

I threw the blanket off my body and put on my slippers, with the cute cat ears on them. I took Merlin by his hand," Lets go!" and ran down past all the other rooms full of labs, researchers, customer services, cafeterias, etc that were spread all throughout the first level base. Merlin had a hard time keeping up with my speed in running but he managed himself and stayed close behind. I was just so flabbergasted about forgetting today's final test to see how stable the double was, Atem ( Adam, don't judge! I like the name, i know its corny ). He is suppose to be a twin of my son Meta. Atem was aged to be the same as his brother. They are identical, but Atem is a bit darker. He had the yellow eyes, purple shoes, the pink cheeks, wings, and the fang. I really didn't agree to the idea of my husband creating another version of Meta, especially if he was going to be evil. Nobody could possibly replace my sweet Meta! But, there was nothing I could do about it now could I? The truth is, Atem made me feel depressed. I haven't seen my Meta in years, and I can't get him to come to the base because he doesn't want to see his father. Meta never accepted ENeMEe ever again after he was sent away to one of the training camps, and realizing what his father was really doing to the innocent. Meta refused to be any heir and he refused to talk to his father. ENeMEe knows Meta's whereabouts but won't tell me. He believes that I will leave and never return just like our son, but i'm loyal to family, not matter how evil the may possibly be.

* * *

**Thats the end for the prologue. Sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to get the story started far enough so nobody will be confused. ajaust to clarify, **

**Mrs Chuva: ENeMEe's wife**

**Meta: Meta Knight of course**

**Merlin: A young creature **

**Raspberry and Moonlight: MK's pet baby wolfwraths**

**Wun: one of the top scientist**


	2. Freedom?

**Of course like last time, I don't own any characters besides the OC's I create. Also Daaku and Awai will speak a little.**

* * *

In Dreamland

Innocent souls of Cappy Town roamed shopping for the new trends, children running about, most of the women chatting in the square, and men laughing in Sam's non alcoholic bar, this was the normal day for everyone, at least some sort of monster started destroying everything in its path to destroy Kirby. But until then, all was peaceful in Dreamland. The sheep feed in their gate limits near the edge of town and the waves tickled the sand by the beach, with Kine watching over the Rainbow Reef.

**At The Castle **

Waddle Dee's scrambled the hallways carrying mops, food platters, clothing, weapons, and all other supplies to satisfy their kings demands." Get moving everyone! Hup two, hup two, hup two!" Waddle Doo instructed the waddle dee's. They ran every way, some going down the hall, some up, some outside putting wet clothes on the hanger, some taking dry ones of, some bringing empty food trays, others taking brand new ones to the dinning room, smaller groups cleaning floor, fewer groups dusting statues, and everyday labors that consist of unnecessary task, but what could they do? Waddle Dee's weren't the best of fighters, more like a display of protectors, to look intimidating.

"BLAH! Ya fools call this shit food! Not even Kawasaki sucks this bad at cooking! It taste like you picked out bites from leftover diarrhea found in a port-a-potty!"

DeDeDe scowled. The dish was of clam shells stuffed with a white cream sauce, layered on top of mash potatoes lightly buttered and salted, and just for decoration, lied parsley leaves. To everyone it smelt and looked very pleasing, nothing even close or comparable to Kawasaki's awful '_cooking', _it was no contest. Escargoon squirmed his way over beside the king to see if the dish was _that _awful, as the king said. He picked up a fine china spoon that was left unused and scooped up some mash potatoes, he hesitated before putting the spoon in his mouth, then he did. His eyes burst fully open in sudden shock," Sire! This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. He then darted his free hand for a clam shell that was just oozing with the tempting creamy white sauce. He open the shell and sucked the inside sauces, there was a taste of some mysterious spices he couldn't quite identify, but it was too delicious for words." Sire! How can you hate this it's the best thing iv'e ever tasted! This is far beyond anything Kawasaki, his mentor, or that master chief monster you ordered could ever make!". The king lifted an eyebrow, _he must be on crack or something,_ he poked the fish platter than was just brought,_ this stuff is nasty. _Escargoon happily took the previous platter to his room to finish in peace.

* * *

**Meta Knight's Pov**

I patrolled around the castle grounds as usual, it was long, hot, and boring. The sun blazing down on every soul beneath it, unlike me, your probably not wearing heavy metal armor and a mask. I was with one of my knaves, Blade, who broke the awkward silence." So-" he started," when our next training day?". I lightly laughed to myself, Sword and Blade always did this. I always surprise them with training days, they try to make me tell them when." You would like to know wouldn't you?" I asked not bothering to face him and continued walking." Very much" he replied." Well, there's reasons i never tell you. Do you want to know why?" Blade replied " Yes!". I ran in front of him and did a windmill kick, making him fall backwards. I hovered above him, " You must be prepared for all surprises. You could have easily dodged that windmill kick." I said smirking under my mask, Blade just groaned." Well nobodies as experienced as you, my lord".

Just then Waddle Doo came running down the hallway waving his stubby arms, with a black envelope patterned with white stars." Sir Meta Knight, Sir Meta Knight! This letter was transferred on the king's delivery machine earlier and one of the waddle dee's found it. Your name is on the front and seemed important, we've been looking for you all morning." Waddle Doo said while panting, I guess when he said they were looking for me, they were _running._

I looked at the envelope for a moment, something about it gave me a bad feeling." _If your too much of a wussy, i'll come out and read it myself" _Daaku teased. Meta Knight cursed his darker self_" Te voy a matar a mí mismo, si esto significa el cierre para arriba ". _Translation: I'll kill myself, if it means shutting you up. Awai thought he heard enough of the two,one's, bickering and stepped in. _" Just take the letter" _Awai said placing a hand under Daaku's mask to cover his mouth. Meta Knight snapped back to reality when Waddle Doo started poking him and waved the letter in my face. " Thank you" I said after taking it, Waddle Doo stumbled away weakly. Blade finally decided to get off the floor," Are you alright, my lord? You seem angry". I hadn't realized it, but my eyes turned red as soon as I made contact with the envelope. I looked at Blade," I'm not so sure". _  
_

I tucked the letter in my cape as we continued walking, and Blade still trying to know his and Sword's next surprise training days, which earned him many,many,_**many,**_more windmill kicks. _" Come on and read it you big softy!" _Daaku teased again._" Awai, I thought you had taken care of him", " he bite my hand with his fang" _Awai whined.

I should have listened and read it, or I wouldn't be where I am now.

* * *

At ENeMe's Base

_The voices said i'm going to be free? The shadowed man always comes here and stares at me, why do I want him to stay? Who was the women that looked at me with such-such hatred, sadness maybe? I feel like I want to make her happy to see me. Everything is so blurry, where am I anyways? What is this green stuff i'm in? How do I know all these things? I don't remember anything. I have been in this thing for what seemed forever. _

_I've just opened my eyes a few days ago. A-Atem, is that what my name is, Atem? I hear all the mumbling, beeps of buttons, the stomping of feet, and the shadow man's voice talking to the lady. She was very pretty and I wanted to tell her. But when I opened my mouth, I couldn't speak, can I? I put my hands on the glass and pressed my face on as well to observe the area. The shadow man was happily looking at me, but the lady was anger looking, she was saying something while her eyes made contact with mine. D-Did I do something? Maybe I got imprisoned in here for being bad. No, No! I'm being freed, I can't be bad. I don't want to be.  
_

_Behind her, was that a child? He seemed frightened of me. I paid no attention to him though, well I think its a boy._

_The people in white were constantly pressing buttons when suddenly the green stuff got drained away though little holes on the bottom of the container thingy. Unfortunately, I was midway above the floor so when the fluid was quickly drained, I fell hard on my bottom. Now everything outside wasn't blurry. The lady looked even more angry than I thought. Why was I so concerned about what she thought of me? " M- Mama?"_

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**sorry these chapters are short but they'll get longer.**

**please leave reviews**


	3. His First Moments

**ok again, own nothing but oc's. This chapter is most revolving around Chuva and her new " son " Atem. So last time we ended with Atem saying his first word," mama? ". But Chuva isn't pleased with him already. So of course, we're starting there, also, sorry for chapters being short, they'll get longer as we go.**

* * *

In The Laboratory

"M-Mama?" Atem softly said with a feeling of happiness, but sad at her facial expression. Atem so happy to see his mother properly for the first time, but it was sad that she looked so displeased with him.

Atem thought that as soon as the tube opened he would run up to his mom and hug her, he would say " mama,mama,mama, I love you, mama!" in hopes to see her smile at him. Yea, that's all he wanted from her, a smile and open arms to show how much she loved and cared for him.

He looked around for a moment, near the man in the white lab coat was the shadow guy, he was very tall, a bit scary looking but comforting at the same time.

Again there was the other child, but he showed no importance to me. The tall man gave off good vibes like his mama, so he's Atem's father than. Father was telling the man in white to release me now, he wanted me to explore for myself.

Father smiled widely when he noticed me staring curiously at them. I looked back at mama, why was she so angry at me? Did something go wrong and she didn't want me anymore, or did it have to so with that other boy?

Father noticed my constant gazes at her and said something. I couldn't hear it because he whispered it to her, afterwards she plastered a small smile but it only lasted a few seconds until her face turned emotionless, possibly just bored. Father walked back to the man near the controls.

After a ton of complicated button pushing I can't even begin to explain, the last one needed to release me was pushed. The front part of the large tube cracked clean down the middle, each side sliding opposite directions, the air suddenly flowing in pushed all the dust on the ground making it seem as though fog was clearing.

The air made me feel cold as soon as it filled my tube, I didn't have oxygen inside.

I just breathed to some type of muzzle, and the green liquid was warm because father had the man in white make it warm, he didn't want me to get sick I guess. I had closed my eyes when the tube opened because of that stupid dust just floating around everywhere, hasn't the men in white heard of something called ' _dusting_'?

" Welcome to the world, my son. " Father greeted extending his long, pointy, hand to me. I had to blink a few times so my eyes could fully adjust to the air slamming my face. I gazed up to him, father had a very warming smile and I liked that about him.

I prayed i could extend this feeling to mom. I took father's hand, I know I said he was warming but his hand was absolutely chilling! I withdrew my hand from the ice cold touch and father lowered down to eye level. I smiled at him so he knew I wasn't afraid or anything.

That would be rude if I made him think I was scared, plus I don't want to make him think of me as a weakling. The man in white soon left, walking into the hallways.

" H-hello. Your my..d-dad?" I choked. He picked me up so I no linger sat in the tube," Yes. This is your mother" he said walking towards the lady. I smiled even bigger to her, I couldn't wait until she held me, I wanted to tell her how much I will love her.

Mom hesitated before taking me in her arms. Her body was very warm and comforting to me, I just had to shift around a bit before I could completely enjoy her embrace." Please take Atem back to your room and clean him up. If he's hungry, don't worry about it.

I'll send food to your room for you." Father said gently patting my head and smiling, his smiles just made me want to smile too. Mom just nodded as she pressed a button on the control panel and left.

We had an awkward silence as mom walked down the long metal designed hallway with me cradled in her arms.

" May I...feel you hair, mom?" I quietly asked her lifting me arm up. She looked down at me, still emotionless but nodded and brought me higher so I could reach. Her hair was very soft and puffy.

I messed around with it a little until I thought she got annoyed." I love you mom, I hope you'll start liking me", _what just happened?! Why, how, did I just say that?!_ Mom stopped in her tracks, and her body completely froze from the sudden words that I so idiotically said out my mouth.

" Your not like _him_. He will always be accepted, no matter what happened before." she said in a low voice. He? Who was the other person she was talking about, that boy in the lab? But I didn't have the bravery to ask her who she was talking about.

* * *

Mom finished giving me a long, and silent bath, filled with a wonderful raspberry scented soap with many playful bubbles gliding across the water. Now I didn't feel sticky and stink of that green liquid I was floating in for, who knows how long?!

Now I was just watching her wait, sitting next to me on her plush couch in the living room, for the lunch father promised to com. I wondered what was being served to us, the green liquid was part of my food.

There was food nutrition's in a liquid form, it was about 34 percent of the ooze. My body was made to absorb it as if I was a plant feeding off of the sunlight caught in the windowsill.

I keep pondering about what I would fill my stomach with first, just the idea of **_real_**food was starting to make my mouth water. I knew all the names of delicious foods.

Chicken, turkey, pasta, pizza, roast beef, meat loaf, grilled cheese, lobster, shrimp, sushi, shell fish, steak, hamburger, cheese burger, hot dog, ham, macaroni, ravioli, tacos, popcorn chicken, dumplings, ribs, egg rolls, fried banana's, pot pie, lamb, paella, rice, corn on the cob, mash potatoes,sangria, sarma, stew, traditional beans, chowder, spaghetti, oh the list could go on forever!

Tons of food just started filling my head with there delicious looks, I couldn't even imagine what breakfast, dinner, or **_dessert_**tasted like! I was so excited I just had to ask mom what was in store!

I gently tapped her side," What are we having mama? " i asked ready too bounce off the walls in excitement. She opened a folded paper tucked in her pajama pants, cotton candy pink that was soft to the touch with purple polka dots.

" We're suppose to get escargot, soups, stuffed clams, roasted chicken, and there's going to be various drinks."she replied showing me the list of dishes." Whats escargot?" I asked pointing at the name," It's snails. Not bad actually." she reassured.

I thanked her for telling me about this, escargot stuff, and placed my attention back on the large television screen, placed as if it was part of the metallic wall. I was watching a really funny cartoon call, _" Taboo the tango top hat". _

Just before a ninja was about to charge at his opponent, the door bell rang and I gave a small yelp, jumping into mama's lap and buried my face into her arm." It's just the doorbell" she said prying me off her to answer. I felt really embarrassed!

As soon as the door slid up enough, five men with trays burst. They aligned in front of the television, when they saw me their eyes opened wide in surprise, I saw some eyeballs trail around my body for a moment until a short fellow came in, he wore a tall white hat and carried a wooden spoon.

He wore purple sunglasses lined with light orange, he had a red and white striped shirt, he had a blonde mustache, and his skin was orange." Our master had us wipe you up a meal, queen Chuva" he said with a bow.

The man said something to the men staring at me which made them place the platters on the coffee table. They bowed once more and left in an orderly fashion, the leader chanting in another language.

" Doesn't it smell great mama? " i asked her with a smile leaning closer to get a better whiff of the dishes." I surprised you didn't ask for any flesh-" she muttered. Flesh? Why in Nova would I ask for_ flesh?_

The thought of me asking for flesh made me what to laugh, like a maniac! But I kept my calm cool, i'm learning to be a gentleman. But seriously, why flesh out of everything in the world?

Maybe she wanted me to ask for some, or maybe its a traditional thing in the Nightmare family. It sounded gross too, all wet and smelly. I would never ask for that stuff!

I leaned against the couch pillows and continued watching the television. It was just some commercial, **in that weird language i couldn't understand!** I need to take some classes or something.

" Aren't you going to eat something?" mama asked me, sitting back down. Now all I could think about was all this negative stuff happening between me and mama, I needed to know why she hated me so badly.

...So I asked...

* * *

**Herro everyone :)**

**I was super excited to put this chapter up. So, quick heads up, next few chapters are going to revolve around Atem and Chuva. Don't forget to review ;p**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	4. Talking is Bad!

**Ok, so last time Atem was about to ask why his mother didn't like him. You the reader, should know by now why Chuva doesn't like Atem. If you don't, well then I guess you'll have to keep reading until you understand. POV'S changes at (^w^) and (v_v) i'll put names too, so enjoy~**

* * *

...So I asked...

" Why do you hate me, and compare to someone else? ". I asked lowering my head so she could see the tears move down my face, slowly stopping by cheeks till they hit my hand.

Mama was silent, maybe I shouldn't have asked her that but if you thought about it, she always said _him, he, unlike_. She **must **be comparing me to another boy and I wanted to know why!

Did she mention the flesh because that's what the other boy ate? Was he related to me in anyway, or was he an old friend of her's? Either way mama seemed to think about him a lot.

" You think I _asked _for you, ha- that makes me almost want to laugh" she disgracefully replied. Her voice cracking a bit as she spoke to me. I know it was a bad idea to upset my mother with such questions but I continued anyways.

" _Who_ are you always comparing me to? He seem's to have a major importance in your life". I played with my fingers waiting for an answer, I made sure to put emphasis on ' Who '. She responded with a cold stare before getting up and walking into her bedroom.

I guess I really upset her, so she didn't want to see nor talking to me as of, forever probably. That was until she walked back in the room with a big, dark blue box with _Meta _written on the side in black marker.

She put it on the floor in front of me and gently ripped off the tape. She pulled back the flaps, moved a bit away from me, then sat the box between us. This made me feel really nervous.

" May I look inside?" I asked her in a quiet voice, she looked me straight in the eyes and nodded. I noticed her eyes following me as I reached inside and took something out. It felt very soft so it interested me.

It was a light purple blanket with homemade stitches in the corner, _Mommies Little Fight _in yellow with a star. It was so to the touch, the feelings and textures are what interested me the most for some reason.

" Who would leave behind such an amazing blanket? Also, who is this, Meta?" I asked mom. She gently took the blanket from me and raised it to her chin to better examine it making her eyes repeatedly reading the stitches constantly before answering.

" He was...my little fighter" she answer cupping her hands and lightly began sobbing. The tears flowing down her rosy cheeks and falling on the blanket now covering her legs, I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

" Is he... _dead?_ "

Oh how I wished I would just keep my mouth shut.

She lunged in front of me, her cupped hands turning into fist, her eyes that were full of sorrow now blazing with anger, and the last tear falling down her face splashes on to the ground. Her entire shaking as her teeth ground against each other.

" How could you even say that! Its bad enough he left, now your just assuming he's dead?! Don't you _dare _talk about Meta like that! " Her voice harsh and cut sharp like a new dagger with spiked talons.

Her eyes staring at me, reading my ever thought on the situation, and lowered her fist so they dangled near her waist. The hate filled eyes enclosing midway to the bottom of her eyes.

Her teeth stopped in their tracks, as to I could see. They were no longer visible to me so I just assumed they were normal. Mom flopped back on to the couch and stared into the box.

She reached in and took out a large blue and white book with green flowers in the corners, on the front was a picture of a boy that looked like me besides that a was a bit darker, nothing that was really noticeable. He was laughing in the picture while mom held him in her arms laughing as well.

I could only watch as she pulled a key from the box and unlocked the book, why she had a key was beyond my knowledge! I guess that is my big brother, Meta. Would I ever meet him for the first time, just to see if I could understand all the comparisons?

Maybe, someday, i'll meet my brother,Meta. But that probably won't happen, earlier mother told me she didn't even know where he was, father did, but refused to tell her anything in case of treason?

Oh well I can dream, not everyone will happen.

**(^w^) Tiff**

_Strangely DeDeDe hasn't ordered another one of his monsters, and the day is nearly over._

_Maybe he didn't pay his bills so he's blocked again._

_There's noway he forgot, the king isn't that clueless._

Tiff looked up at the other children for a moment and bit her pencil while in her trance of thoughts.

_Or maybe he's waiting to strike, with something big like Masher, the second Masher._

_Of course Escargoon would have had to make a plan, the king can't even read, so he couldn't write for himself._

_Could he?_

_Maybe this is just some facade to trick us, make all of us believe he's some chubby moron?_

_And when we've lost all faith in believing he's just a moronic soul without monsters, he'd strike!_

Tiff lightly laughed at herself for thinking such nonsense. If the king really was such a secret, evil genius, why would he waste all that money for no hopes of Kirby being destroyed? The king would have taken Kirby out himself by now.

_I'm being so paranoid, after Chilly, Wolfwrath, Masher, Kracko, Blocky, etc. were defeated, a smart man would know to stop._

_It's quite sad to see such a..man of higher class be so... I can't even think of a word to describe our King._

_But he has a heart, I remember when we played a trick on him, making him think Kirby blew up._

Tiff continued to scribble in her journal until she heard Kirby squel," POYO!". Before she could even look up, her brothers kickball hit her in the face.

Her little brother, Tuff, ran next to Kirby." Pass the ball!" He shouted at his dizzy sister. He didn't take account about her being rammed in the face by it. That was fine though.

_Tuff never gets hit by the ball,_

Tiff thought standing up holding it in her grasp, a devilish smile on her face. This was going to be fun!

_It's about time he knew what it felt like. _

Tiff took a step back and placed her hand behind her head. Will all her might, she whipped it at him, smacking him in the face too.

" What's your problem?! " Tuff hissed at the girl. Tiff placed her hands on her hips," One, you never get hit, two, you didn't even ask me if I was ok, three, you always kick Kirby, and fourth, I ALWAYS get hit!" she retorted.

Tuff kind of understood two and three, but he might recall getting hit before, thus , Tiff doesn't always get hit.

"What ever, come on Kirby. Tiff's in a pissy mood because she couldn't write him her diary". Kirby jumped in joy, about getting the ball back. He never knows what's going on.

Unless the words, food, breakfast, lunch, snack,dinner, or desert were involved. In any other cases he couldn't care less, he just wanted to play kickball as long as he wasn't the ball.

Tiff rolled her eyes and returned to writing in her journal. Tuff and Kirby ran back up the hill to play until Tokorri had come to ruin everything." KIRBY!" he squawked," GET YOUR PINK BUT BACK AND CLEAN YOUR MESS!".

Kirby didn't know what the hell he was talking about, he slept in the tree last night. He never even went inside all day or night, he just slept and went to the castle where Tiff made him some pancakes.

"Poyo?". " Tokorri, why do you always yell at Kirby? It's one thing to kick him out of his own house, but it's another thing to force him to be your slave!" Tiff hollered back.

He flinched by her sudden comeback, " He's the one who destroyed my tree!" " But you teamed up with the king so he couldn't even have a home!" "Well he's the reason we have problems!" " Well your the reason animals hibernate! nobody wants to hear you or see those hideous yellow feathers! Did you pee on yourself, We all know you don't bathe either!"

Everyone except Tiff, Tokorri, and Kirby again had no idea what was happening. But he didn't bathe either, so why weren't people laughing at him either? Then he began thinking, did Meta Knight need to bathe, they're the same species?

With the question still in his mind Kirby skipped away from the scene where his friends were laughing, Tokorri blushing, and Tiff watching him with unknown pride.

**(v_v) Meta Knight**

Patrol ended early today after the King said he didn't require it for the rest of the day, of course I was suspicious but today was the first time in years where I could enjoy myself. Sword and Blade Knight stayed back in our apartment to watch that awful television show.

So today i'm just going to stay with Kirby, for both protection and playmate. I usually just tickle him or play baby blocks to teach him spelling. Everytime he did good I would give him pats on the head, he was very fond of them.

When he didn't do things correctly, I just corrected him. It seemed that he was expecting me, because on my way to Whispy Woods Kirby happen to be skipping in the direction I came from.

More specifically, towards me. " Hello, Kirby" I greeted as he ran up and hugged me "poyo". "Meyo", he called me Meyo that sounded a lot like Mayo. I watched him move his hands on his body, under arms, on his head, and feet.

"Are you telling me something?" I asked. He nodded in return. When do I do movements like that? Writing, reading, putting on deodorant?...Bathing?" Are you asking for a..bath?" I hoped he wasn't. Iv'e never bathed a baby before, or anyone else besides myself.

"No. Meya baf?" Kirby was asking me if I bathed?" Uh..y-yes Kirby. I do bathe". He jumped up and down smiling, he unwrapped my cape and took my wrist then tried to pull me in a direction. I followed him back to where he came, deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet :D**

**I thought Meta Knight needed to be a part again, it is partly his story. So, i'm also working on a one-shot about the GSA and MK. It should be done soon. ENeMEe is going to appear a bit more, for Atem's sake.**

**P.s. I already know Tokorri's feathers are naturally yellow and stuff, I just don't like him, or Tiff. They annoy me so much, so I played around with their personalities. Tiff gets whipped in the face and Tokorri gets double pwned, this is my favorite chapter so far :)**

**anyways, please leave me a review**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	5. Family Reunion Time

**The title pretty much describes this chapter. same thing with POV changes (^w^) and (v_v) PS, I'll just address him as Nightmare, easier for you.**

* * *

_OK__, this is me, the author speaking. I was requested to do a quick bio about Chuva, to better understand her._

Chuva

**She is 290,574,213 in demon years, ( 39 in Cappy yrs )**

**Before he left, Chuva would spend her time with Meta Knight and his two baby wolfwraths, Moonlight ( boy ), and Raspberry ( girl ).**

**She is a very positive soul and tries her hardest to be joyful to everyone, she even tried with Atem, but he reminds her too much of Meta.**

**She has a slime and attractive figure to males, which gets her fired a lot due to female co-workers jealousy. **

**Her current occupation is training children in Mage Classes ( don't judge me. )**

**Weapon: Crystalline Staff ( adventure quest worlds reference )**

**Relationship status: _Rumored _to be happy.**

**Goals: To be reunited with her first born son after 19 centuries, 1900.**

**height: 5'9**

**weight: 82 pounds**

**eyes; light blue, hair; short; skin color; lavender like Garlude's.**

**_ok so here's a quick bio. Hoped this helps _ **

* * *

**(V_V) In the Labortotry**

It has been four months since Atem was released from his two years experiment tube, now everyone believes he is ready to be transferred to Popstar, Dreamland. Overall reasons, to show Meta his existence. Meta will unknowingly raise and train Atem so when the time comes, they will both return as one true form.

Or even better, as two new forms to be their true selves. This would surely benefit Nightmare Enterprises, and then some. His items had been packed and he was equipped with a small dagger.

He had been taught to fly for he would be teleported 10 feet off the ground, into Orange Beaches shore, a few miles away from his destination, Castle DDD. It would attract much attention, Atem was quite a shy one.

We feared he would say something about us, truth is that as far as Atem's knowledge went, he just thought he was going to meet his big brother. He also promised his mother to send pictures and videos so she knew Meta was alright.

It pleased her very much to know he also cared for Meta. They bonded for the past few months and she's much more open to Atem, telling him old stories and showing him fighting strategies.

It was just minutes away before he was suppose to leave the base and begin to fully live his life." Promise me you won't talk to anyone and go straight to the castle!" Chuva pleaded in worry for her son.

The teleporter was high so Atem made eye level with his mom," I promise" he hugged her neck. Her eyes began to water, she felt the same as she did centuries ago.

_Just like when Meta left. The only difference, was that she got to say goodbye, and " I love you "._

"When I come back, would you like it if I..", his eyes trailing into his mothers " bring Meta back with me?". The moment Meta's name was uttered Chuva's eyes were fully in braised into crying.

There was absolutely nothing more she could ask for then to see him again- but she knew that she would have to leave the home base, Nightmare banned her. She is a very loyal person and always obeys.

Also, if Meta came back, Nightmare would send him back to the horrible training camp that he escaped from long ago.

_Punishments were whipping, starvation for a period of time, severe beating, kicked, punched, threatened to be killed, locking in a small box with no holes for 10 minutes, and many many more torture techniques._

She knew in her heart that she couldn't put Meta through that again, he almost died last time from to much blood loss, the next day he some how escaped and moved somewhere else.

But Chuva wasn't worried about that sort of stuff now because Atem promised to give her an update on Meta and send pictures, possibly chat with him on the TV screen like the salesman did.

Oh, the conversation would be endless, she'd ask to know everything he's been up to since he left. Relationships, jobs, achievements, and anything else that might interest her.

She'd ask about all his new discoveries and places he's traveled to. Then she could ask how much candy he's been eating.

Knowing Meta had an uncontorable sweet tooth as a child, she could only imagine how it was as an adult. Ha- it was impossible to get him asleep.

" That's not nessarcary, but please tell him I miss him very much!". Atem nodded then brought his attention to his father.

Nightmare walked next to his wife, a wide smile across his face and his hand placed on Atem's custom shoulder pad.

" I see the armor fits you well,son ". Nightmare said in a somewhat joyful tone. Atem nodded," The shoulder pads are shiftable, the dagger is light, my wings look like a cape and its light, plus this mask is thin".

" Transportation is fully operational, power is engaged, ready when you are sir" said one of the scientist. Nightmare looked down to his wife for a moment, she nodded and looked at Atem.

" We will speak soon," his attention going to the scientist" now!". The light were first dimmed, the transporter shown light from the outer rim or yellow and tints of green sparks, red and light purple circles around the top blinked, purple sparks shooting in all directions practically blocking anyone from reaching anything close by.

All together, one last gigantic light glowed and blinded Chuva, Nightmare, and all the scientist. The lights dimmed and there were few left over sparks with a static style of direction, white smoke clearing itself on the floor.

All eyes went to the platform after all light and sparks were completely cleared. No more was Atem on the platform, just any empty space. _' Good luck '_, Chua thought to herself.

**(v_v) Kine**

Oh the water today was absolutely perfect around dawn, the sun setting, spreading its colors of pink, yellow, orange, and red across the ocean floors reflection giving it tiny tints and glistened off the surface as if there were stars scattered around, dancing on the waves.

There were no clouds in the sky and all the other fishes swan down to Rainbow Reef to rest, accept for me of course._ If I did, I couldn't be describing this beautiful scenery to you could I?_

But the scenery didn't cross my mind as anything special though, the only thing crossing my mind was my true lover, Tiff, Her beautiful green eyes and silky long, blonde hair that twists with ease, and her voice.

Oh I loved everything about her. My thoughts were flying from my head head into a poem that slipped my lips into the open seas.

_Oh my dearest Tiff,_

_If you had gills,_

_If only I had feet,_

_We could enjoy one another._

_I would sit you here by the shores,_

_Every night we would watch sunsets,_

_I would wrap you in my arms,_

_Pull you close,_

_And whisper sweet nothings in your ears,_

_I would kiss you lips before the moon appeared,_

_You'd lean in close and say " Oh Kine, I love yo-"_

**BOOM! CRASH! OTHER NOISES! DISTRACTIONS!**

Kine flailed and splashed his fins in result, the loud sounds pounding some where on the sand with hard thuds and crashes " W-what was that?!" He paced, in a swimming motion, back and forth glancing between rocks as to not be seen by what could have been a threat.

Rock after rock, he peered around the sandy shore, Kine reached all the way east towards the cave the Waddle Dee's stayed at a few months ago, rocks piled on top of something, on the side was a pale backpack which spilled everything inside.

" Hello? Is someone there?" Kine asked, he obviously knew someone was there, what a stupid question. It was like asking a person who got shot four times in the head, _you alright?_

He swam closer until he was in the shallow part of the water, he narrowed his eyes to make out the figure buried under the huge boulders. He heard a groan and flinched sending him backwards a bit.

" _Is that a child? __" _he thought, he swan even closer and began calling out." Hey kid, can you hear me! Say something!" but he got no response,that didn't stop him. He dove into the water and gathered up some turtles and and crabs.

He told them there was a child stuck under rocks and asked them for their help to move them, they all agreed and walked onto the sand. They paired up moving rocks one by one till the child was free.

**(^w^) Atem**

I don't think the calculations were right when I was transferred, my wings didn't get nearly enough air to glide or flap. In results I crashed on the ledge of a cave, that broke, I fell again, and again, then again, then tons of rocks fell on me.

_Just great..._

Then I thought I was hearing noises, like someone was trying to talk to me. My body hurt too much for me to move the stones myself so I wasn't sure.

Then cracks started appearing on top, letting the leftover sunlight hit my face for the first time. It was a warm feeling that shown on my mask, slightly slipping through the " V " on my mask around my eyes.

The rocks were falling aside and I could move my body much more easier, and somebody _was _calling me! I promised mom I wouldn't talk to anybody and go find my brother, first priority!

I reached my hand up for the mysterious people to halt. Once they backed away I pushed off the rest myself.

I sat up and buried my hands in the soft sand, ' _I never knew it was so soft _' . I looked around, taking in the sunset _'look at the colors!' _I had never seen one before because space never had anything this place had.

Then I noticed a large amount of eyes staring at me, I waved to see if they were friendly. They looked blankly until what i'm guessing was their leader spoke to me.

He was a medium sized blue fish with yellow gills and big orange lips, with a hilarious voice." Are you alright, little boy?" I am not _that _little, sure my body isn't quite identifiable for most parts, but its better than being one centimeter!

I stayed quiet as I was told, I looked around again and saw my backpack was opened with all my stuff scattered. How dare they look into my personal items!

I scrambled onto my feet and began to pack up, until I was rudely interrupted by a crab with traveling claws. He pinched my bottom, I yelp and jump backwards facing it as my face blushed.

" Hey kid, you deaf?", oh my god, this things were annoying, I don't care that they saved me from being crushed. They look through my stuff and pinched me in a awkward spot.

" No i'm not deaf, you moron!" I shouted back. The crab flinched his walked away." Meta Knight? What's wrong with your voice?" the fish asked me.

So, my brother is a knight? That's so cool! I bet he battles dragons and has a huge sword, oh oh and he meets tons of princesses!

I just wanted to change the subject and get to my brother before father found out I disobeyed his orders not to speak to anyone." Which was to the castle?" I quickly asked strapping my backpack on my shoulders.

"Just west of here, can't miss it" he replied pointing his fin. I turned around and sure enough it stood high and proud, how did I miss that?

I bowed and ran for my life, I saw the crab coming back, with his angry looking friends. I don't know why he's mad at me, he's the one going around pinching peoples butts, i'm just a victim.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I had only one small hill left until I got to Castle DeDeDe, then I would get to meet Meta. It was night time and the stars were out, shining like every normal night.

I guess there weren't to many differences between living in space and on a planet.

* * *

I had finally reached the castle's draw bridge, it was made of a large wooden plank held over the mote with two rusted chains. There didn't seem to be anyone around to bring it down so I just did plan B.

Fly over, duh!

I concentrated really hard to turn my cape into my pair of bat-like wings. They spread out for the first time outside into the open world, they never opened when I was falling to my doom.

I jumped up and down to get started in hopes of a gust of wing to help hoist me up a few centimeters. After a few tries I was lifted off the ground and air born, over the castle walls and on the inside of the bridge.

It was a big courtyard with a fountain, tree, and a bench. Not much but it was simple and still looked like a attractive resting area after a hard days work.

My wings returned to their cape disguise before I walked inside the maze these people called a castle. There was a fork pathway, I did old rhyme to help decide which one out of three to pick. ( left to right )

_Little Bug, Little Bug,_

_could't find her way,_

_her mother was waiting,_

_she took all day,_

_the bug counted to 13,_

_using the letters,_

_in every word_

_L.E.F.T. M.I.D.D.L.E. R.I.G._

_Right!_

I go to the right side!

Atem dashed down the hallways to see his big brother. His excitement got the best of him, unknowingly he was about to crash into Sword and Blade Knight.

**BOOM! CRASH! EVEN MORE SOUNDS :D !**

The sound of the hard metal armor clang and echoed in the empty halls. Sword and Blade were stunned when they looked up to see who they thought was their lord, Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade got on their feet before helping Atem. " Meta Knight, didn't we just see you back there?" Blade asked dusting off Atem.

' _So he's just down the hall huh? This is too easy!' _Atem thought.

A large smile plastered under his mask.

These two seemed to be very antiquated with his brother. " Um, yes. I was just testing you for surprise attacks!" he replied waving a finger." You could do much better."

" We're sorry, my lord" Sword said bowing down in respect to who he thought was his hero. The three parted and went back to what they were doing.

Atem ran even faster than when the crabs chased him, he was so happy that he was on the very edge of crying his eyes out. The moonlight getting shinier the closer he got to the end of the hall.

' _Only way this place could shine, is if it's reflecting off **his **mask! '_

He ran so fast that his own feet could barely keep up with himself. Sweat running down his forehead down to his cheeks, his eyes widened, and he breathed in harsh puffs. Short and quick, all his other thoughts drifted away.

_I'm doing it, I'm meeting my brother!_

...Just past the staircase...

Visible in cite,

there was Meta Knight. His back turned just minding his business.

" Meta! Meta! I found you! " Atem cheered lunging forwards with his arms stretched out wide for a huge. He tackled Meta Knight to the ground, confused as ever.

" Oh I can't believe i'm meeting you! " he cried out holding Meta Knight tightly, not allowing him to escape the huge.

' _Please not another fan girl _'

Meta Knight thought. Well the voice was much too low to be a girl, as a matter of fact it was **very **close to his.

Meta Knight got in a push up position, then flipping Atem off him with a thud.

Meta Knight's eyes widened, this person looked exactly like him in every way! Besides the slight skin tones.

_" Hey look Meta-con, Our friends here!" _

Dakuu teased, nudging Awai's arm. New friend? Who the hell was this person and how did Dakuu know about him?

Meta Knight drew Galaxia and pointed it at the double, " who are you?!" He scolded. His eyes burning red with his harsh voice practically hissing.

" Oh i'm sorry," Atem said blushing in embarrassment." Well, my name is Atem. That's A.t.e.m. and well, i'm your little brother!".

Meta Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. A little brother? He's always been an only child because his mom was afraid of more than one person being sent to those camps.

_" Dakuu, how did you know this?"_

Meta Knight thought.

_' remember that letter Waddle Doo gave us? Well I quickly read it after you left it on your dresser.'_

**Note**

Dear Meta Knight,

this is your father Nightmare,

I'm writing to inform you that you have a brother now. We're sending him to you for a while until we can properly prepare.

* Nightmare Inter Prizes symbol. *

* * *

_" And you didn't **fucking tell me!** "_

_" I thought this would be much more fun!" he laughed._

Meta Knight placed Galaxia back into its hilt and gripped Atem's wrist. " This is unacceptable! "

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! This week i'm going to fix any errors I missed. Quick fyi, I thought of the nickname Meta-con. It's a name I imagined Galacta Knight saying. Well, please review and thanks for reading.**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	6. Opinions Matter

**Before we begin, special thanks to Athena Nightmare ( sorry if I spelled it wrong ) for leaving me awesome reviews, YOU ROCK!**

**OK, so MK is really pissed, Atems both happy and confused, and Dakuu is a jerk. This chapter is revolving around Meta and Atem. And ever chapter will be longer than the last from now on. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Who in the hell ever asked Meta Knight how he would feel about this sudden change of the family tree gaining another branch? He thought the kid was just another pawn for Nightmare to mess with, just some sort of trick. He did know that the kid gave him a bad feeling which caused him to squeeze Atem's arm so hard that circulation was getting cut off, unaware of course._

**(^w^) Meta and Atem**

Meta Knight was absolutely furious with his parents. How could they just have another son and drop him off to Meta Knight?

Even more, why would they consider having another child after Meta was titled a _failure,mistake, and accident?  
_

How could Nightmare be sure that Atem wouldn't grow up the same way, struggling to show pride for himself while everyone drowns him in cold blooded words of hatred for his position as a Prince, but not accepting it?

Why would his mother agree to this?

He was completely lost in thought, he continued to think to himself and ask these questions until he felt light tugs on his cape. He stopped and looked down at Atem.

" What?" he hissed with blazing blood lust colored eyes, not that he was going to _kill _him or anything!" I'm kinda hungry, can I have something to eat?" his voice sweet, gentle, and kind as if it was to be his real born nature.

Meta Knight just stared for a bit, it wouldn't do any damage to feed the kid. Just something simple like a sandwich or soup.

Rethinking it, Nightmare Enter Prizes was closed for the night anyways so why bother bursting in the throne with to have a fit with some blank screen? " Fine. But you have a lot of explaining to do".

Meta Knight also had to explain to Sword and Blade that his _new brother _was staying with them for a while until he contacted Nightmare. Thinking it over, if Atem was staying with him then he's not going to just be slacking off.

Maybe he can get interviewed by DeDeDe for a job. Although he obviously didn't look like any fighter and certainly not a knave.

He could possibly work with the Waddle Dee's if Waddle Doo took him. Meta Knight thought even harder at the idea.

_That's ridiculous, like we would need any extras working with the Dee's!_

Then his mind went back to dinner, did he have peanut butter and jelly? When was the lat time he went to the deli for meat, Sword and Blade always ate turkey.

He liked ham, and he remembered eating a sandwich for lunch." Do you want a ham sandwich or something?" he asked looking back at Atem who was walking behind him.

" Sure!" he smiled behind his mask. Meta Knight looked forward and continued walking to his apartment.

_' Don't be so cheap man, he's our brother. Treat him like one!' _

Dakuu hissed. Meta Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing!

_' Since when did you care?', ' Since we got the letter. I'll admit I can be self centered, but like you- mostly you, family comes first. You accepted mother and fath-' ' **I have no father**' _

Meta Knight interrupted Dakuu in mid sentence. True, he cared for his mother deeply.

She raised him to be kind, gentle, caring, he wanted to be somewhat of her image. In his eyes, his mother was perfect no matter how much anyone said about her.

True, she did have a temper once in a while, **only **, if someone insulted Meta Knight. Chuva absolutely hated it when ever people would even dare insult him!

* * *

_Once, the two were walking down the two were walking down the long corridor on Nightmare's base. A scientist coming the opposite direction who was scribbling details from a previous test he had just done._

_As the three walked by another, the scientist and Meta Knight accidentally dumped into each other, a small nudge." Watch it you little pest!" the scientist snapped looking back at Meta._

_Instantly Chuva froze in place and Meta halted behind her shortly after. Her hands clenched together, fists, shaking rapidly. Her eyes closing for a brief moment before reopening, flashing clear white._

_Her soft voice being replaced with a dark and spine chilling one-lower than any mans but still feminine. Chuva's short hair and bangs levitating up and swaying in a most ghostly manner._

_She spun around and looked straight into the scientist's eyes **as if she was looking into his soul.**_

_" What did you call him?" she hissed causing the man and Meta to shake in fear. He was silent, it was a moment where he was to scared to move or speak._

_He raised the clipboard to his face and got down on his knee's , " PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he cried. Literally, the wimp was balling his eyes out like a wuss._

_She stepped up to him" you call yourself a man?! your the pest, your pathetic!"_

_The ' man ' nodded rapidly " yes! i'm worthless!"._

_Chuva closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and turned to Meta. " Get out of here."_

_He scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall as if she had a chainsaw._

* * *

The one thing he couldn't be taught was acceptance. Nightmare didn't raise him like a real father would.

Besides, how was he any different from the other creatures he created?

Meta considered the others as Nightmare's _other _sons and, possibly daughters. Why was he treated different?

Why was he sent away to learn lies and nonsense while the others did simply and easy simulations? Why the hell didn't Nightmare put him out of his misery?

_Stop it, don't think such things now! _He snapped out of his trance and stopped walking.

He almost went past his apartment door." Behave yourself" Meta Knight said, in a soft tone.

" Yes, sir" Atem replied straightening himself up with a solute. Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle at this, " at ease ".

They entered the apartment, while Meta walked into the kitchen Atem gazed around the room in awe. It wasn't even close to the rooms back at N.M.E.

Back there, all walls and floors were metallic, hard, and with barely any sunlight, cold. But here, the floors were covered in soft carpet, the walls were a welcoming color, and...a candy jar.

_' Should I? No, that would be rude. Maybe if I asked? He'd say no, its much too late at night. '_

Atem quickly and easily fought the urge to take any without permission. He sir/ ma'am, is a gentlemen! ( - I bet you said that with a British accent )

He stood there dumbfounded after he finished looking over the room. Now what?

Maybe tomorrow he would get a tour of the town then they'd get ice cream! But first, he needed to get pictures to sent to mom back home.

Thinking of mom, wasn't there something he was suppose to give to Meta?

...

The note!

It explains everything, and its a little ' hello ' note. He unstrapped his backpack and dug into the way bottom, he had folded the paper and set it flap underneath everything else so it wouldn't be ruined.

Meta Knight walked back into the room with a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a water bottle in the other " What are you doing, Atem?". " Just...looking...for...my..." he finally found it," note!".

He raised it in the air, ' _I AM IMMORTAL! '_

Atem took the plate and bottle while Meta took the note. ' _Finally going to read something? ' _Dakuu teased once more.

Meta Knight was too tired to even put up an argument.

**~ Note ~**

**Dear Meta,**

**It's been much too long since iv'e seen you. I could only imagine how you look now, but i'm writing this to help you understand why Atem was sent. This is a warning! **

**Without his knowledge, Atem was sent to be trained and raised by you. **

**For the wrong reasons. As far as he know's, he's only there to meet you and bond. **

**As much as your father knows, he's there so after being trained long enough, he will become evil, maybe so, he may bring you here. **

**I'm asking you take him under your wings, and teach him to be good, like you. **

**Besides that, I miss you with all my heart! Atem has a cell hone with him, please sent me a picture of yourself so I can see how much you've grown.**

**Sincerely****,**

** ~ Mom ~**

" ... "

So, he was just another piece after all. He wasn't even given any sort of knowing that he would just be using his brother for Nightmare's selfish destruction.

Good thing he hadn't consulted Nightmare about the issue earlier. How low would Nightmare go until he got everything he wanted?

Apparently, he'd go extremely low. Not that Meta Knight was surprised.

He read over the sentence about Atem having a cell phone so their mother could see him." Atem, it says here you have a camer-" he looked up from the note and saw that the sandwich was gone and the bottle half empty.

Wow, he sure did have an appetite.

" Hm? Yea, I have a phone. I can't make calls though. " he replied taking it out of the small pocket.

" Mom wants to see you, she misses you a lot and talks about you all the time". Meta Knight's eyes turned pink in amusement.

" We'll talk more about this tomorrow, now, you can sleep in my room and i'll sleep in the living room" Meta Knight said tucking the note into his cape as if he had some sort of hidden pockets." I can just sleep on the floor! I don't wanna be a bother".

_He's a shy boy._

" No, I don't mind. If i'm your brother than I want you to be comfortable " he retorted.

" Meta please, its ok I don't mind!" Meta Knight gave in before this turned into a fight about his brother getting comfortable.

* * *

After finding him pajamas, a wool sleeping bag, and soft pillows, Atem and Meta Knight were ready for bed. With his hand on the side table lamp switch Meta Knight said good night to Atem, and Atem to Meta Knight.

* Click*

* * *

**Well well well well well well,**

**i'm glad to put this chapter up. So by now you learned Atem is cheerful, funny, and a very optimistic guy. And now that Meta Knight knows the truth, he's going to treat Atem like a true big brother. YAY! Happy ending for the chapter :)**

**please review and crap, or what ever XD**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	7. A True Beginning

**Ok, since i'm having so much fun typing this, **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Only happy chapters for a while! :)**

* * *

_The entire room was pitch black with only a single blue dot in the center while his footsteps clanged to what could be mistaken as a metal floor that hid beneath darkness as he ran. _

_He ran for what could be described as forever. _

_His lungs turning into vapor so he was breathless and inhaling only caused pain throughout his entire body._

_ Small taps followed the clanging from what could have been flooring were now no longer just blue and black, but also long trails of blood._

_ It smeared down from the eyes and mouth and directly to the ground; some just kept falling until they were engulfed by darkness like raindrops. _

_His hands were bare and felt weak as he tried to cup them in attempts to stop the intense blood loss. _

_His screams were hushed with passing winds that came from different directions but showing no signs of a source._

_ His wings ripped into shreds at the bottom edges, and replaced with only broken bones and shredded membranes._

_ Needles sunk into his feet- all around. _

_The skin teared with his flesh exposed to what you could call the elements. _

_Both feet soaked in his own blood and each unstoppable step somehow dug deeper into him as if his insides never ended._

_ His back was covered with deep wounds and flesh-deep cuts that ran over his body with single clean slits. _

_With more attempts to scream, his mouth overflowed with green ooze that drenched his arm with the sizzling sound and feeling of acid._

_ Everything behind him somehow managed to become darker than before._

_ He was dying, he should have been dead, why wasn't he dead? _

_Two long and bone like grey hands hovered over him pressing down ready to squish him._

_ The laugh sent goosebumps to the only parts of his back that still felt nerves and had tissue._

_ They reached his head and pushed further until his body was __compressed to nothing. The last drops of blood splattered around and the hands returning to where they came from._

**...**

" Atem! Atem wake up already! " Meta Knight rapidly shook his brother in all motions in hopes of waking him from his nightmare. Sword and Blade knight were behind him, ready with a bucket of ice cold water and a towel, his face was bare so it would have great effects.

Atem was screaming at the top of his lungs, " HELP ME! I-I CAN'T BREATH! GET THEM AWAY! META HELP!". Meta Knight gave up trying to shake him awake and he didn't feel it was needed to start slapping, so he told Sword Knight to throw the water.

Sword hovered over Atem's face while Meta Knight held down his arms to stop him from flailing. He dumped it all on both Meta, and his brother.

Meta Knight glared at Sword with a twitching eye" great aiming". Sword and Blade only snickered at their lord, then brought their attention back to Atem.

Automatically; he jolted up breathing heavily with sweat droplets running down his cheeks. " I'm awake mama!"

All three knights began laughing for it wasn't often that when someone wakes up from a nightmare to address their moms. Atem looked shocked for a moment then his cheeks blushed bright red in embarrassment.

Meta Knight held his hand up to silence the two knaves, but even he lightly chuckled afterwards." You were having a nightmare" Blade said handing Atem the towel " we were eating breakfast when you started screaming. Meta Knight was concerned the most."

He lightly elbowed Meta Knight's side, which earned Blade getting his arm grabbed, and flipped over Meta Knight's shoulder. Sword just shock his head " You of all people should know when its ok to tease him".

Atem jumped up from his soaked sleeping bag and began to bounce in place. " Wow! That was so cool! Will you show me how to do that?" his eyes lit up in excitement.

" I'm not being the test dummy!" Blade quickly retorted somehow gaining back his strength to push himself off the ground and ran to the bedroom doorway. Sword knight sweat-dropped at his friend,' _He'll never learn'._

**...**

The four were eating their breakfast and watching channel DDD, the weirdest part was that Atem found the programs to be funny. The three knights made a conclusion that he had an open sense if humor.

" So Atem," Sword Knight broke the silence," Meta Knight tells us you showed up sometime last night". Atem finished chewing the peach slice in mouth then nodded " that's correct".

" Did you take the delivery transporter?"

" Yea, I think so"

" So how did you find Meta Knight all the way in the throne room?"

Meta Knight would have answered the question but his mouth was full of coffee.

" Throne room? I came from the beach, then to the castle"

Upon hearing this Blade Knight jumped up from the floor. " **SO IT WAS YOU WHO CRASHED INTO US?!** "

" Haha! Yeah! It was hilarious!"

Meta Knight could only watch his brother and knave go back'n' fourth in conversation. At least his mornings would be more... interesting now.

**...**

Meta Knight and Atem were putting their masks back on as Sword and Blade said bye to their lord. The two went to do their daily routines and patrolling; not to mention getting themselves prepared for any surprised training practices.

Meta Knight stood up and walked to the doorway " A little faster please, I need to take you to see the king. You'll be fitted a job, your not going to slack off all day".

Atem ran up to his brother and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get lost or be left behind. Meta Knight blushed at the sudden gesture, he hadn't held someones hand before.

" Uh- y...you don't have to..hold me hand" Meta Knight stuttered. Atem thought otherwise " But I don't wanna get lost. This place looks like a maze, I'm scared I might not find you again" his eyes tearing up; a single tear falling down the outside of his mask.

His lip was visible, it was a shaking frown and you could hear tiny whimpers which sounded like a puppies. Meta Knight didn't mean to make him cry, it was just an awkward moment for him.

He couldn't even recall a time when he held Kirby's hand. When ever the children where in trouble he'd either jump in front of them and give them a push to the side.

Meta Knight knelled down so he made eye to eye level," I'm sorry, Atem. I'm just not use to holding someone's hand" he said in a soft tone. He hesitated, then slowly hugged his brother.

" I didn't want to sound mean" he whispered with sadness in his voice. Atem wiped his eyes and hugged Meta back " I just wanna be close to you. This place scares me, brother".

Meta Knight stood up, still holding Atem's hand and the two left the apartment and walked to the throne room together. As Meta Knight could have guessed, the king wouldn't let him off easy seeing hold someone else's hand.

That and the fact that another total stranger was in his castle. To add more funny facts, it was **_Meta_ _Knight_**who was leading the kid around with him!

" Hey Meta Knight! Who's the pip squeak?" he bellowed while laughing like a maniac. Atem was easily taken by the insult and his eyes started to tear up again and little whimpers were made once more.

Meta Knight pulled his brother closer to his side and spoke up." Sire, I would prefer you not calling him a pip squeak!" Meta Knight said in a stern voice with his blazing red eyes.

" Is that a threat?!" the king asked jolting forward nearly falling face first off his chair.

_What?_

Meta Knight thought to himself.

_How is that even a threat?_

" I'm asking you to called him by his name, its-"

" I don't care what that little brats name is! I never invited him so kick his butt outta here!" DeDeDe interrupted him. Atem's feeling were completely crushed by this point.

He let go of Meta Knight's hand and ran out the throne room crying. If he had the time, Meta Knight would have beaten the king so badly that instead of losing IQ points, he would have gained some.

He ran to find Atem while the king just sat there laughing at the poor boy.

_I promise you DeDeDe, you will regret this!_

**...**

" Atem!" Meta Knight called down the hallways " Atem please come back! He talks like that to everyone!". His voice echoed down the empty halls that shone brightly by the suns beams that consumed even the darkest corners.

Light sobs and sniffles could be heard from up a head and around a corner, so Meta Knight knew that's where he had to go. _' That was low, even for that fatso of an excuse for a king!' _Dakuu said.

Even Dakuu agreed that the kings words were unnecessary. So that had meaning!

Meta Knight found Atem standing on the balcony that had a view of the court yard. The young boy was watching the other children play a game.

_That pink boy keeps getting kicked around, doesn't it hurt?_

He thought to himself. He was so focused on watch the people below he hadn't noticed Meta Knight was behind him.

" Are you alright?" he asked. Atem flinched in surprise, then he hugged his brother and did little sniffles " I'm not a pip squeak. Or a brat, am I?".

" Of course not" Meta Knight quickly replied. " Are you going to kick me out?"

" No. Atem, that is King DeDeDe, he talks like that to everybody"

" Even you? "

Meta Knight nodded " yes, even me".

They walked back inside the castle.

**(^w^) Quick Tiff POV**

_' Did I just see two Meta Knights...hugging?_

_..._

_Mom's right, maybe I am too young to drink coffee. The caffeine is messing with my brain._

**(v_v) Back to Atem and Meta**

Meta Knight and Atem stood near the throne room so they were out if view from anybody inside. " Are you ready to try again?" Meta Knight asked.? " Yes. And Meta.."

" yes?"

" I'm sorry for running away before. It's just that nobodies insulted me"

" Don't apologize, its understandable that you would react as you did".

The brothers walked back into the room, the only difference was that they weren't holding hands. This time, they were better prepared for the kings cold hearten comments.

DeDeDe stoped stuffing his face and brought his attention to the brothers that returned. Mostly his attention was focused on Atem.

" I thought I told ya ta throw that kid outta mah castle! " he scolded waving the fork in his hand in the air while the other held his bowl of Kawasaki made dumplings. Meta Knight stepped forward with Atem close behind.

" Sire, this is my brother," he replied lightly pushing Atem in front of him while his hand still rested on Atem's shoulder. The king paused his cartoon and placed his fork and bowl on the empty arm rest.

He got off his fat as$ and walked up to them, closely inspecting Atem.

_He does look a lot like Meta Knight..._

The king began to circle them but his eyes never left the young one. This continued for a couple of minutes and Atem was starting to get nervous while Meta Knight stayed completely calm.

" Since when did you have a brother? " The king asked braking the long silence. Atem would have answered but he decided to let Meta Knight speak upon his behalf, " Didn't Nightmare explode?".

Hearing this puzzled Atem's mind, _Father? Explode? That can't be, I saw him just to days a go and certainly wasn't blown up! _He dismissed the idea of asking what the king was talking about.

" Well, not exactly" Meta Knight replied " we blew up the company, but Nightmare can't be killed. I'm guessing by now that he has made another company". Now another thought crosses Atem's mind, why didn't Meta address him as father?

But he decided to not ask that either. The king spoke up again " So your mom, Chuva, is still alive then?" he asked with a large smirk across his face.

" Sire, for the millionth time, she won't go out with you"

" why not ?"

" because she's **married **"

"so? "

" before you could even try anything, Nightmare would obliterate you"

The king mumbled a few words under his breath then returned to his chair. He hit the play button and resumed eating his dumplings.

" So, may he have a job?" Meta Knight asked returning to their previous conversation; and the main reason he even brought Atem to the throne room. DeDeDe let out a loud sigh " answer these question then go away.."

" whats his name? where would he stay? who's his mentor? and how much do I have to pay him?"

Meta Knight had no struggle answering " his name is Atem, he shall stay with me, i'll be his mentor, and any amount would be fine". The king just nodded and watched television " ok fine, whatever! Now leave me alone!"

With that the two walked out the throne room and were returning to the apartment. " Oh Meta!" Atem said popping upwards " we have a picture to send to mom! I almost forgot!".

Meta Knight picked Atem up with a quick motion scoop and place him on his back." Yay! Piggy back ride!" he cheered, Meta Knight kept walking with his laughing brother.

_I'm glad I have you as my brother, my life will have much more happy memories now that we met._

Meta Knight thought to himself. His eye's were pink, under his mask was a smile, and under the smile was a heart blooming with happiness.

His life would be forever changed, but he wasn't complaining. Atem truly was a treasure to have around with him.

Maybe Meta Knight could teach him to be a knight and they would fight side by side." Afterwards-" Meta Knight said " how about we introduce you to the other children? Then if we have time i'll get you some ice cream?" he asked.

" That sounds like fun " Atem beamed. He was so happy that he was going to spend all this time with his big brother!

He has a nice home, loving parents, an awesome brother, and now he's employed! His life was coming together perfectly.

* * *

**Another happy ending :D**

**I know at the start I said it would be only happy moments for a while, but lets face it! If DDD is involved then there's going to be drama. BTW, I made him talk weird on purpose.**

**( only read through once so please excuse mistakes )**

**please review and thanks for reading**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	8. Sorry

**Quick update to readers. I'm moving so I have to start packing and won't be on very often. But don't worry, I've already started typing the next chapter for You Left Me Long Ago. **

**So that's all. I'll try to type more often. **

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	9. I'm no monster!

Whats** up everybody ;p**

**Iv'e got a writers block, but i'll manage. The last chapter ended with Meta and Atem going to the apartment. And Atem got a piggy back ride, its so cute!**

**I'm going to answer some questions I've been asked my _number one fan :D_**

**Athena Nightmare:DDD shall forever be the king of jerks. Dakuu is his servant!  
So this takes place after Hoshi no Kaabii/Kirby Right Back At Ya! ?**

Will you include any demonbeast in the plot?  
Why is this rated M?  
When did DDD meet or seen Chuva?  
Why do I have so many questions?

Everyday, I check to see if you updated. That's how much I love this. I'm your  
number one fan!

**Meta Luv3r**: This takes place after Kirby Right Back At Ya.

Yes, there will be demon beast

I rated M because soon there will be swearing, and dirty thoughts ( maybe lemon idk yet ), and later there will be **many **yaoi moments

DDD met Chuva a few years ago over a sales talk. He was talking to Nightmare, then she walked behind him. The king started asking who she was, they started talking. Now every once in a while when he orders monsters he asks her out. DDD asks Meta Knight about her all the time.

You have so many questions because you love asking questions :D

I'll be glad to answer any questions you have. I'm going to start an Q and A soon if there's anything specific mah peps wanna know. anything about the story i'll answer before it starts.

And i'm happy you enjoy my story. And having a fan makes it even better! :D

i'll shut up now, enjoy the silence~

* * *

**(^w^) In the apartment**

Atem and Meta Knight were back inside the apartment, they were getting ready to take a picture for their mother back home.

" Do you _really _want to take the picture this way?" Meta Knight laughed. Atem was still of his back and was laughing his heart out about the silly idea he had.

" Yeah! She'll love seeing her two children having a good time, don't you think?". The phones timer was set for one minute, giving them time to set themselves in a funny pose.

They had taken their masks off, Meta Knight wasn't very fond of the idea thought. He was afraid that some else would get their hands on the phone and see his face.

Just thinking about it made him get goosebumps run up his side. For Atem and his mothers sake , he would have to take his chances and pray nobody would find out what he looked like without his mask on.

" Ok ten seconds! Get ready!" Atem beamed pressing his chin more on Meta Knight's head so his whole face was visible on the small screened phone. They counted the last seconds in their minds and smiled wide.

_Ten_

_nine_

_eight_

_seven_

_six_

_five_

_four_

_three_

_two_

_one_

**_*CLICK*_**

The flash come on and phones timer went off, taking the picture. Atem jumped off Meta Knight's head, stumbled a bit, then ran to the chair that he had set the camera on.

While Atem waited for the screen to load Meta Knight put his mask back on. As he did he felt a sudden chill running down his back and made his heart stop for a few seconds.

Something was coming and he didn't have a good feeling about it. Their presence was coming near and where heading straight for the apartment!

It was... a females aura, an unwanted female. One that asked too many questions, one that made conclusions before finding any evidence, one who's voice made Meta Knights ear drums bleed.

...Tiff...

Her foot taps were loud and fast so it was very easy to tell she was running. The last thing Meta Knight wanted was to talk to her, not just today but for a whole year.

As he guessed, she suddenly burst through the door scaring Atem who then took a hiding spot under Meta Knight's cape. " Meta Knight! " Tiff shouted running up to him, their faces a few inches apart.

" Kine said that you called an innocent baby crab a moron! " Meta Knight was ready to protest but unfortunately she continued with her constant complaining. " How could you be so cruel and heartless! I thought you were on our side and yet you act like a jerk!"

Atem's body was filling with rage, _how **dare she**! He's not cruel or a jerk! It was me! I can't just stand here and listen to this!_

He ran from under the cape and stood in front of Meta Knight. His eyes were lightly glazed in red and two tiny kitten sized fangs poked from his mouth, one hand was a fist while the other pointed at Tiff.

" Now listen here! He didn't do anything it was me that called the crab a moron not him! If anything you should apologize! "

Both Tiff and Meta Knight were taken back and stunned a Atem's remark, Tiff was also taken by the fact that there _was _two Meta Knight's. But this one was a bit smaller and his voice was only of a child's.

" W-who are you?!" she stuttered taking a few steps back in fear. " I'm A-"," A monster! Your one of those things DeDeDe orders aren't you! Meta Knight how could you harbor a monster!?" Tiff interrupted.

_Oh my god! Will she shut the fuck up for NOVA sake!_

Dakuu hissed. " I'm no monster I fight for the good guys, just like Meta! And he's not _harboring _me! By the way, ever heard of a thing called **knocking! **Or **inside voice**?! " Atem barked.

Meta Knight was surprised at Atem's sudden burst of rage; yet he could tell he got his behavior traits from their mother. He placed a hand on the boy's should signaling for him to silence.

Atem became silent with a _' hmph ' _sound and crossed his arms, he turned his back to Tiff and walked beside Meta Knight." Uh..Tiff, I can assure you that he is no monster. More specifically he is my younger sibling."

" So he's your brother?"

" Correct "

" ... "

" You seem puzzled "

" Didn't Nightmare Enter Prizes explode after the bomb went off? And Kirby beat him using the star rod!"

" The old company, yes. It would take only a few months for him to rebuild another one. But Nightmare feeds of fear, so he immortal unless it was possible to rid everyone of fear."

" So whats his name?"

" This is Atem. And I apologize for his outburst, he gets it from our mother"

Tiff walked up to Atem and reached her hand out " My name's Tiff ".

Atem kept his arms crossed, after giving Tiff and quick glare he walked back behind Meta Knight and hugged his cape. It was adorable how he was being both stubborn but also like a baby child with his safety blanket.

Tiff withdrew her hand and left the two brothers. Once the door closed Atem changed back to his cheery self.

It was an awkward moment...

" Photos done! Ready to send it Meta?"

The knight fell silent for a few moments trying to understand the young ones actions towards Tiff. He certainly got their mothers trait, but the thought had hit him.

_So he wasn't teleported into the throne room, but instead the beach? But why not directly to the castle?_

_Maybe Nightmare has something else planned..._

* * *

**AND, done. Sorry this chapter is short. I would continue typing this chapter but I couldn't make you guts wait any longer. So, 2 things I wanna say. **

**1) Lots of people have been leaving reviews on Five Is Fun, so as requested im going to type another M rated story.**

**2) my move is delayed for a but longer so I'll be able to type more often. **

**Thanks for reading and all reviews are appreciated ;)**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	10. Quick update

Sorry I haven't been on :(  
Anyways, I was asked about the problem with my computer. Well I type on my laptop. Both the battery to my laptop and charger are broken. I would type more of the story on Notepad like how I'm typing this now, but fonts aren't as advanced. So, to a new guest who left a review, I updated so you can stop poking my face XD  
To Athena Nightmare  
I've watched Hoshi no Kaabii before.  
~ one last thing. If you haven't read my profile I want you to know I'm just going to be doing one-shots for a while. And just to show how sorry I am for not being active, I'll take request :)  
( yaoi request are GREATLY appreciated )  
But it's your choice :p  
~ Meta Luv3r


	11. Little Ms Worry

**Hi hi hi! Sorry I've been gone so long and for the last chapter being short, but I'm back, and ready to write. **

**Thanks for being patient and waiting. Ok enjoy the chapter :)**

**Update: 8/30/13**

**computers still busted, so I'm typing on my iPod. AND I'm on site as well. Smart huh? A bit complicated but if it makes you guys happy :)**

* * *

So just to recap, Atem said the photo was ready.

...

Meta Knight snapped out of his trace in thought. His green glazed eyes returning to there natural yellow glow.

" Oh, yes. Just say I miss her very much" Meta Knight said walking beside his brother. It took a while to type due to the phone having the keys labeling three letters each, making him wait until each individual letter was confirmed.

**...**

Chuva was sitting in her living room nervously tangling her hair as he fingers streaked from the base down to the tips at the bottom repeatedly. She hadn't been contacted by Atem all day, the possible thought of something gone wrong wouldn't leave the scars on her mind to leave until she knew he was safe and sound with Meta.

As of the moment she was completely deaf to any sort of noise, she was blind to all her surroundings, and her mind was blanked of all present, and previous thoughts.

Chuva was so distracted that she hadn't noticed Nightmare constantly knocking on her door, then entered taking a spot next to one of the couches arm rest. He stared at his wife waiting for her reaction yet he never got one.

_Speak no evil, See no evil, Hear no evil_

Even for Nightmare, it was kind of creepy to just watch someone close of yours to be emotionless, so distant in mind, so easy to startle for fun..

" If you can hear me, say something my dear "

He whispered walking behind her quietly. _' I guess she can't hear me after all. Perfect!'_

He raised high above head silently sliding his cold and boney hands from under his dark cloak. He gripped her shoulders in a quick motion then began to make small shakes to add more terror.

" AHHHHH!"

Chuva squeaked. The shock sending her forwards falling on her butt to the carpet, heart heart pounding.

Once she saw it was her smug looking husband her heart beat slowed down, but he anger build up.

" Your so mean to me" she pouted. Nightmare leaned down till his chin rested on the upper back of the couch " It's not my fault your an easy scare" he teased with a small chuckle.

Chuva couldn't help but give a tiny smile along with a laugh too." What were you think so much about, my dear?"

She stood back up," I'm just worried about Atem. I haven't heard from him in a long time".

" He will be fine, don't worry" Nightmare assured her. " I must take my leave, Merlin will be here shortly".

With that he left the apartment leaving Chuva by herself once again. _' he'll be fine. I shouldn't worry so much. Atem wasn't far from the castle, I heard the town is peaceful so he should be safe by now'. _

**NA NA NANA NA NA**

" ?" What in the world was that sound? Was it coming from the kitchen, bathroom, her bedroom possibly? All wrong, it was from the coffee table.

Her cellphone that was playing its ringtone._' Could it be..?'_

Without a moments hesitation she scrambled forward to read the caller ID, out of area. " OH THANK NOVA!" She beamed jumping in delight, so much delight that her eyes became teary.

_" Hi mama! I made it safely. I now you worry for me, Meta is here too! He said he really misses you. He said he'd take care of me until I'm older and decide what I want to do later in the future. Well, going to go get some ice cream, bye!"_

Chuva nearly fainted from all the happiness. Meta was alright, Atem is alright, and Meta misses her too. Now maybe she can finally go to sleep!

All the stress of her thinking Atem was Hirt last night wouldn't allow her to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again. But at least a new chapter is up!**

**~ Meta Luv3r**


	12. HAHA how's it goin everybody :D

**Athena Nightmare:Happy Birthday Meta Luv3r! I'm sorry this might come out a  
little late so I put it the day before your birthday. How old are you now?**

How's that one-shot about Nightmare going? I'm not rushing u. Just wondering.

My birthday gift for u is a Mety plushy. And your birthday party's theme is  
Meta Knight! Kudos to u for being a year older.

HOW DO U MAKE A E-MAIL?!

I NEED ONE TO GET AN ACCOUNT!

Meta Luv3r: Aww, thank you :)

you'd be surprised that I'm 13...well, 14. The one-shot is coming together nicely. YAY META KNIGHT PARTY! my life is completely..

To make an email, just search up ( yahoo, gmail netzero, or email ) which ever you prefer. I'd recommend gmail. Then you just choose your mail name. ex: galacta

fill in all the info and stuff. And there you go! You now have an ema address :3

Again, sorry for being away. My computer is still busted and I started school last week. BUT I have a USB now. So I'll just have to go to a library to type and upload. I ask for one thing, now that I've updated... WILL YOU GUYS STOP POKING ME XD


	13. Q: How did they meet?

**Athena :How did NIGHTMARE meet Chuva?**

_That is a very good question. I shall answer with the back story. The beginning will just go straight to the point, then I'll be descriptive and give a better aura._

**_Meta Luv3r: AND I'm glad you like my Meta Knight x Galacta Knight w/ Jecra fanfic. Must you poke me XD ? I love your OC too. " Hi "_**

**_So, my computer is fixed, finally moved, not a lot of homework ( yet )_**

**_Meta Knight: Your off topic_**

**_Meta Luv3r: * curled up in the corner rethinking her life over* _**

**_* everyone slowly backs away*_**

* * *

It had been planned four years ahead that Princess Chuva Marie of planet Teltania to complete her destiny, to wed a man by the name of Nightmare. Nobody had known wither to address him as a King or Emperor but her parents knew they were in love, he wouldn't have conflict with their kingdom, and that he would see to it their daughters needs were met.

The country Voltana was poor with no jobs, crops, animals, oil, and inflation their race was dying. The king, Yuju, had taken away taxes to help his citizens regain money and move up to middle class.

Unfortunately the foolish commoners took advantage of the kings kind intentions. Instead of helping themselves they grew in population to the point where all nessacary materials to live ran dry within the first three months of the withdrawal.

...

Chuva was sitting in her bedroom colored in black lance and white flowered pattern. Her curtain pulled over the windowsill so nobody could see her.

Her long hair braided hanging over her shoulder while tied in a a golden bow. Her white ball gown with pink lance hung sluggish.

The Princesses crown resting on her beds pillow. Today was the day she would have to leave home.

She loved Nightmare, she truly did! But how can a princess leave her parents and their kingdom behind to rot like fruit?

Chuva sighed, _' How could they just take advantage of fathers kindness? Why won't mother do anything to stop him? All those people, the children, infants, they may have been foolish but they shouldn't die this way...'_

Her heart dropped, was killing half their population nessacary? We're they so desperate as to keep their society alive by killing?

Elders were spared, instead of bring killed their being sailed off to another county that could afford to find cures for any illnesses they might catch. As where their home was much too poor to simply afford bread, such a sad day for her yet it was glorious for her and her soon-to-be husband Nightmare.

" I must face my problems.." she whispered " not avoid them"

She blinked upwards upon hearing a knock at her bedroom doors " come in "

There was her father holding his staff in one hand, the other was his daughters suitcase. " _Their _here" he said.

Putting much of a sickened tone when said " their". The fact of him giving his daughter to this wicked looking man thing, who might not have best intentions, was an absolute horror in Yuju's eyes.

But what other choice did he have? Let his daughter stay here to die out like the rest of his citizens, or set her free to become an empress of something much greater that may well benefit him and this wife in the future?

_' Why must those people be such morons?!'_

**...**

The foul smell of flesh and gas filled the air with a terrible, sour, taste in the Princess' mouth. She stood outside the castle gates awaiting for her horsemen to bring her to Nightmare, along side her was her father Yuju who looked upon his kingdom in shame and hatred.

Over each passing week his love and care for his people died and wore thinner. Why must it had been his daughter to be forced away from everything she loved dearly?

He didn't know anymore.

All that mattered was Chuva to safely make it to her new home, which would be somewhere deep in another galaxy far far away. Of course nobody had know at the time, as their home was small, live like similar to pilgrims.

" Are you ready to leave, darling?" Yuju asked looking to his daughter. She nodded slowly.

Her eyes glistened with tears that were being forced back as to not let her father see her cry.

...

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle gateway awaiting for a buzz to bring them inside. The ' thing ' navigating the horse wore a long jester's hat half blue and red with white stars. It also had a big red ribbon on his...chest? Also, it had big feet covered by huge brown colored shoes.

It held the rope by putting in his mouth and bitting it but as not to strong to break it. It pulled up in front of the castle doors before jumping off the high leveled seat.

" Hello! "

It greeted Yuju, " My name is Marx but you can just call me anything you like! Anyways what's up with this weird place everyone is dying, it smells bad, you haven't asked where my hands are, you must be nice then, are you nice? " he quickly said.

Chuva stepped forward " are you the one Nightmare sent for me?"

" Yep thats me pretty lady! " he beamed. " Toss your stuff in the back, sit back and relax its gonna be a long road a head. Nightmare's excited to see you again"

Yuju was about to speak when Marx's hat glowed white, a big sphere appeared in front of him. Marx jumped on top of it after the glow had dimmed, it was a ball.

He joyfully began jumping on it chuckling in a adorable manner.

Yuju placed her suitcase neatly across the seat to where his daughter who sit. Slowly, he turned to her.

" Return safely, someday Princess " he whispered. She nodded.

" Well with goodbyes out of the way **LEEEETS GO GO GO**!"

He back flipped from the back onto his seat and grabbed the rope with his mouth. Chuva hugged her dad, _for she did not know that it was the last hug she would ever be able to give him._

" I love you father please take care of mom"

" I will "

~As he watched the carriage roll away further and further, he couldn't help but feel guilty. His little girl having to marry someone she may not even love~

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD!**

**_will you guys stop poking me XD_**

**_anyways, this is how Nightmare met Chuva. Let me explain the line " _**_for she did not know that it was the last hug she would ever be able to give him **"**_

_**two months after she left the illness from the elderly people spread out to the youth, and adults. Yuju and his wife got it, with no money for medicine and research there were no survivors. **_

_**well, its great to back :D**_

_**~ Meta Luv3r**_


	14. Goodbye

**Hello to everyone who reads this. I'm sorry to say this but i'm discontinuing You Left Me Long Ago.**

**It's just that i've lost interest in the story. I'll still have Atem and Chuva as characters, but in new stories. I have over 30 different story idea's that i'm dying to try, also I want to do a Q and A.**

**So for anyone who for some reason liked my story ( i didn't like it XD ) I apologize to you * gives a MK plushie * ****_take it or DIE_**


End file.
